Je te veux
by pewpewmew
Summary: Collection of Cophine (song inspired) stories. Welcome to the trip!


Disclaimer: I do not own Orphan Black, the song I used in this story or anything, I'm just a fan that's all also English is not my native language so all grammatical errors are all mine.

* * *

**YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND**

**(John Mayer)**

Rays of sunlight hit Cosima's face making her scrunch her nose and cover her face from the light that slip from her window. She turn to her side only to find it cold and empty. Her brows furrowed in confusion, it's a beautiful Sunday morning and the most perfect time to snuggle with her girlfriend, but her girlfriend is nowhere to be found. She look around the room and saw papers, books and their clothes from last night scattered on the floor, then she heard the toilet flush in the direction of their bathroom. A smile form on Cosima's face when her eyes landed on her girlfriend walking out of the bathroom clad in a white flimsy towel.

Cosima lean against the headboard and watch her girlfriend walk around their room, picking up their clothes. Watching every movement of the blonde, how she move every muscles on her arm as she dry her hair with another towel. That taut stomach and firm breasts that she worshipped last night and that toned legs that wrapped around her head as she screamed her name when she received that kind of pleasure that only Cosima could give to her. Cosima gulped the liquid that pooled inside her mouth. She suddenly felt hungry for this woman, her mouth watered at the sight in front of her… She craved for her… She want to ea-

"Like what you see, ma cherie?" Delphine asked teasingly

Cosima did not noticed that she was staring at Delphine for quite a few seconds now, savoring the perfect image of a goddess in front of her. She was drooling over her girlfriend and Delphine caught her.

_Oops busted_.

A blush tainted her cheeks, she cleared her throat, "Always" she answered, still watching Delphine walk around her room wearing a black lace underwear and her gray UMN shirt that is a little too tight and too short for her, her perky nipples visible on the shirt. Upon hearing Cosima's answer, she slowly walk towards the brunette, who is eyeing her every move like a predator. Delphine slowly crawl to their bed and straddle her naked girlfriend and towering her effectively.

['_Your body is a wonderland' started playing in the background_]

"Good morning, Cherie" Delphine said while kissing her girlfriend's soft lips.

"Morning" Cosima answered, placing her forehead against the blonde woman, smiling at each other.

"Hmm you're totally topping me again huh?" Cosima said, grasping the tall blonde's waist, running her small hands under the shirt.

"Oui" Delphine softly said while tugging the blanket away from Cosima's body, dragging her cold hands from her stomach to her neck.

Cosima gasp when she felt Delphine's cold hands touching her naked skin,

"You're wearing too many clothes" Cosima said hands touching soft skin, kneading Delphine's soft breast and completely tugging off the gray tight shirt. "And as much as I like erm love seeing you wearing only this…" the brunette said hooking her index finger around the waistband of Delphine's panties "this needs to go"

As soon as Cosima got rid all of Delphine's clothes, she sat up and crashed her lips against the blonde like there is no tomorrow. In one swift movement, she was already on top of Delphine, kissing her way down her creamy neck, leaving marks on her way. _Mine_ she thought as she sucked Delphine's neck a bit harder. She stayed a bit longer on her breast, savoring two soft mounds of flesh, nipping, biting, licking and sucking the porcelain skin.

_Merde._

Delphine hissed and groaned in pleasure and in pain when Cosima bit her nipple.

She gasp when she felt her girlfriend place soft kisses along her stomach, kissing every mole and freckles she can find, dipping her tongue on her navel when she pass by it.

"Mmmm baby… please" Delphine moaned when she felt Cosima bit her thigh. Their eyes locked, Delphine watch her girlfriend bit her lower lip after placing gentle kisses along her thigh.

Delphine pull Cosima towards her and crash their lips together in a hungry kiss.

"Je te veux" she softly whisper against the brunette's lips. Cosima moaned when Delphine bite and tug her lower lip.

Cosima place one last kiss on her girlfriend's lips before positioning herself between Delphine's long creamy legs and going down to the only place where Delphine needed her right now.

* * *

**[A/N]:**

I'm new to this fandom and this is my first attempt to write a Cophine fic, so please be gentle with me and just enjoy the ride :]

_******_ **Je te veux** \- I want you


End file.
